


Three Short Sherlock Fics

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Red Dwarf, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Hide and Seek, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sherlock fics that I wrote at fanfic workshops at three different cons. </p>
<p>Further details precede each one, but to summarize, they are: hide and seek, a Red Dwarf crossover, and an extremely rare pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the Sherlock Seattle mini-con in 2016. In this workshop, everyone wrote a 221b based on ideas we brainstormed at the beginning. The idea I used was “hide and seek.”

 

Shambling into the kitchen, John called out, “Sherlock?” He leaned into the sitting room, but saw no one there. He prepared his usual toast and tea, then had a look round the flat. Sherlock had been gone for three days, and John wasn’t sure if he should worry. Sherlock had disappeared for longer in the past. Surely, if things were dire, Mycroft would have come by.

John spent his day off catching up on his reading. He was thinking of going for an evening walk, when Sherlock bounded up the stairs into the sitting room.

“Been seventy-two hours,” he said. “Think it’s safe to say I’ve won.”

“Where the hell have you been?” John snapped.

“Playing hide and seek. Don’t you remember?”

“I remember counting to one hundred, and then looking all over this building for you. Every cabinet, every vent. After four hours, I reckoned you’d got bored and wandered off, but it’s been days! What did you do?”

“I hid. That was the point.”

“Not anywhere here you weren’t.”

“No,” Sherlock admitted. “When I asked where the boundaries were, you said ‘Just around here.’ I thought by that you meant ‘London.’ So I went as far as I could get in one hundred seconds. The park.”

“You’ve been living in Regents Park for three days?”

“I’ve done it before.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is from Anglicon 2015. I ran a crossover/AU workshop: we brainstormed fandoms and popular AU tropes, then everyone picked two fandoms and one trope and had 30 minutes to write. Mine were Sherlock, Red Dwarf, and soul mates. (I specifically referenced the Red Dwarf episode "Confidence and Paranoia.")

 

Sherlock lay sweating and shivering in his bunk, so out of it that he was unaware that he was no longer alone in the room. In his quarters stood two additional Sherlocks, one tall and haughty, the other scrawny, pallid, and wringing his hands as he scanned the room.

The former of these two Sherlocks looked down at the trembling body in its bunk and remarked, “An hallucinogenic strain of influenza, resulting in a physical manifestation of intellectual concepts. Obvious.”

“Where’s John,” the other Sherlock said. “I haven’t seen John in twelve minutes, and I’m worried that he doesn’t like me anymore.”

“Don’t be daft, We’re a brilliant, clever paragon of physical attractiveness.” The confident Sherlock looked at his cowering counterpart. “Or at least, I am. Why would John abandon us?”

As the confident Sherlock strode out of the room to investigate his new surroundings, his counterpart clamored after him. “Wait! Don’t leave me! I can’t make it alone!”

“You’re only going to slow me down,” the confident Sherlock said. But after a moment’s consideration, he added, “Though you’re not without your charm. It’s nice to be needed. Here, take my hand.”

The other Sherlock instead took him by the elbow, and together they walked arm in arm down the corridor. As they explored the ship, the nervous Sherlock said, “I’m worried I’m not really that smart, or as good, as you say.”

“Nonsense,” replied the confident Sherlock. “You’re what makes us so endearing to ordinary people, and that’s a valuable quality. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh, thank you.” Sherlock clung more tightly to his counterpart. “That makes me feel so much better.”

Rounding a corner, they bumped into John, who looked the inseparable pair up and down, enamored expressions and all. His only remark was, “I knew the only person you could ever truly love was yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from 221B Con 2015. Everyone received two random characters and two random words. Read on to find out who my characters were. My words were mantelpiece and mobile phone.

 

They don't even bother to get undressed, they just push aside clothing as necessary.

She is bracing herself against the mantelpiece. Their violent rhythm causes her mobile to fall out of her pocket. “Leave it,” she says. He was going to anyway, but he likes the tone of her voice. He asks her to give him more commands.

“Then do it harder, if you can't figure out on your own that you need to,” she says.

He obeys. “Tell me when I can come,” he begs.

“Do you really need me to hold your hand through every little thing? I'm surprised you were able to get your cock out without my giving you step-by-step instructions.”

Her tone only encourages him. He achieves a pace that, in concert with her fingers on her clit, allows her to come. She orders him to finish immediately; she's done, so it's time for him to be done too. He happily does as he's told.

She picks up the dropped mobile and shows him the cracked screen. “This is your fault. You're buying me another one, and then I don't want to see you again until next week, at the usual time.”

“Whatever you wish,” he says, without a hint of irony. Magnussen's pressure point is Sally Donovan.


End file.
